


Happily Ever After

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Growing Old, Happily Ever Afters, M/M, Old Dean, imkindasadrightnow, immortal cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my usual but I hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old man Dean! And his young man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85532) by daggomusprime. 



Cas watched as Dean peeled off his old flannel with a hoarse groan. His body had acquired many scars over the years and along with them came new constellations of freckles and deep wrinkles. The wrinkles decorated Dean's face and stretched all the way down to his knees. Cas had spent many years learning the ever changing marks of Dean Winchester, although his own body did not change at all. His lover was now 74 years old but Cas didn't look a day over 30. When in public, Dean would take delight in seeing the look of pure shock from strangers when Cas would lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips. Sometimes though, when they were mistaken for father and son, Dean would get rather huffy and storm off - although now it was more of a wobble. If Castiel could he would be wobbling right beside him but his vessel could not age so there was nothing he could but watch as his lover grew older and older. It was true that he could heal Dean and give him everlasting life but the eldest Winchester did not want it. Truthfully, Dean probably would have let Cas keep him young if it weren't for Sam's passing. The youngest Winchester had refused to be healed. He said it was time for him to rest and he requested Dean do the same thing when his time came. This was only three years ago and somehow Dean was dealing with it. He had finally let his brother go. However, Castiel suspected he was able to do this only because he knew his time was coming and although Cas could not stop it, this did not stop him from keeping a few small things preserved such as Dean's eye sight which he should have lost completely at 60, or the hearing in his left ear that began to grow fuzzy a few years ago. If Dean noticed he didn't say anything. Most importantly he kept Dean's memories safely preserved in his head, and try as it might Alzheimers was never able to take Sam away from him.

They lived together in a small one bedroom loft right outside the city. They had roses in their windows that Dean would roll his eyes at, but Cas would occasionally catch him sniffing them when he thought he wasn't being watched. Dean would cook them up delicious meals every day in their brightly lit kitchen and at night he would take Cas by the waist and lead him around the room, humming AC DC or Skynard for dancing music. The only thing Cas regretted was how long it had taken to admit to Dean how he felt. He thought the hunter would have one of two reactions - he would punch him or he would crush him with a teeth shattering kiss. Dean, however, had just let out a little sigh and hugged him tightly and whispered the word, "finally."

From there they spent their days hunting and traveling until Dean hit the ripe ago of 55 and Sam announced that he was done. Cas thought Dean would pitch a fit and talk about their duty and saving people, but instead he nodded and said, "I know, Sammy."

After that Dean spent his time working the phones like Bobby had done. Occasionally Sam would help because let's be honest - once a hunter, always a hunter. But most of their time was spent laughing over beers or snuggling up watching TV. When Dean was younger, they spent many heated nights in the bed, on the floor, in the shower and to Sam's extreme displeasure - the couch. Watching Dean strip now had a different meaning. It's not as if Cas wasn't attracted to him. The green eyed hunter would always be the most beautiful of god's creations to him, but he had a weariness inside that went deeper than his bones.

The angel knew Dean was going to die three days before it happened. He had heard it when Dean was snoozing on his shoulder, an old rerun flashing across their faces in the darkness. Dean's heartbeat which was always so loud, so reassuring for Cas to hear, stuttered for a long moment before growing noticeably quieter. He had shed several tears before Dean finally woke up and ask him what was wrong. Cas had told him he was watching a sad movie and Dean seemed to believe it. The days that followed were the hardest of Cas' life. He cherished Dean's every moment until the final day came.The hunter woke up with sunlight dancing across his face and the warmth of Cas' nose pressed into his neck. Dean gripped his hand briefly then he heaved himself up and headed into the bathroom. Cas heard the toilet seat lift followed by the customary sound of shower water. His last shower, Cas noted to himself. He made a point to not interrupt him. Once the hunter came out, his balding hair was sticking up at all angles and he looked exhausted.

"Would you dance with me?" Cas asked with a smile.

Dean chuckled. "I suppose."

They swayed around their messy bedroom, over the clothes and empty beer bottles. Dean let Cas lead his tired body around the room before stopping them altogether.

"What do you want to do today, Cas?"

"I think," Cas began softly. "We should watch a movie. Whatever you want."

Dean smiled and said, "That sounds nice."

They were on the couch for only five minutes before Dean's heartbeat began to grow fainter and fainter. When the hunter rested on Castiel's shoulder, the angel expected he wouldn't rise again but then intense green eyes were staring at him. "I know, Cas."

Cas tried and failed to hide the tear rolling down his cheek. Dean wiped it away swiftly and pressed his lips to where it had been. "Dean -"

"I thought I was going to die years ago, ya know? Figured a bad hunt would finish me off. Thought I'd go out with my boots on. I thought the last thing I would see is the hilt of a knife or the barrel of a gun. Instead, I get to see your eyes, Cas," Dean muttered, curling his hand around Cas'. "I never thought I would be this lucky."

Cas sniffed once then kissed Dean softly on the lips. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas. Now, tell me a story. Make it a good one."

"How about the true meaning of life?" Cas asked with a smile.

"Nah. Nothing boring like that."

"The story of my birth then?" he asked and when he got a reassuring nod from Dean he launched into his story. He was getting to the part he liked to tell most, about how Balthazar had nearly dropped him on his head, when he paused and listened for the faint heartbeat. Instead, he found silence. To his surprise, no tears came. Instead he lifted the body with ease onto the old couch. He crossed Dean's arms and hands but then he thought the position looked too morbid so he let his arms rest by his side. He stood up slowly, staring around their tiny home. Flannel shirts littered the bed and floor, shirts that would never be worn again. The pile of bills on the table that Dean had worried about would be forgotten to dust now, as well as the grocery list hanging precariously by a chipped magnet. Dean had spent nearly ten minutes getting that list together and now he would never get to check a single item off. Cas ignored this thought as he stood up and went to the closet, pulling on the rusted doorknob until he was hit with the sharp smell of leather and Dean's cologne. He took a moment to breathe it all in then he grabbed the tan trench coat which had been stuffed deeply into the closet, behind the old FBI suits and uniforms for various cases. He put it on and adjusted his blue tie like Dean had taught him then he walked to the phone on the table and punched in 911. When the woman ask him what his emergency was he simple cleared his throat and said, "I have a dead body at 4201 Elk Street, apartment 4. His name is Dean Winchester. There is money in the cookie jar for the cremation."

The woman sounded a bit frantic and began to ask questions but he simply hung up the phone and stared around their too quiet home. When it began to become too much, he walked to Dean and ghosted his lips over the hunter's forehead. Cas turned and walked out the front door, leaving behind him the body and the home he knew. He looked around the streets, at the people passing by, at the clouds hanging above them in the air almost forgotten. He looked at the sun rays beaming down upon the world and the bees buzzing quietly in and out of flowers. He took a picture in his mind and saved it before vanishing from Earth all together.

When he landed in Heaven, a familiar voice said, "What took you so long?"

Cas looked up to find Dean beaming at him, skin smooth and eyes brighter than stars. "I had to say goodbye."

"Well hurry up. Sam wants to see you," the hunter demanded with a smile, grabbing Cas' hand.

Cas returned it softly and said, "Lead the way."


End file.
